Tamamo no Mae (Lancer)
This article is for the Lancer, Tamamo no Mae. For 5★ Caster, see Tamamo no Mae or for 4 Berserker, see Tamamo Cat. Tamamo No Mae (Lancer) was available for summoning during the FGO 2016 Summer Event and FGO 2016 Summer Event Re-Run. Active Skills Beach Flower EX= |-| Midsummer Witchcraft A= |-| Goddess Metamorphosis B= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |12}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |12}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 160cm ・ 49kg Source: Japanese Mythology Region: Japan Alignment: Neutral ・ Summer Gender: Female "Yes? A beauty AND a swimsuit; is there any problem?" When talking about summer, it is the beach. When talking about beach, it is the parasol. When talking about parasol, it is yours dependable miko-fox. This is, surely, the common sense of the Ashihara no Kuni...! A solar explosion. Making a wet T-shirt and a swim ring as her weapons, Lancer Tamamo-chan, sunshining on the southern countries! Let me explain. Tamamo-no-Mae is a good-wife-aspirant, extravagant miko shaman. In the deathbed of the Heian Period, this peerless beauty served the retired emperor Toba. It has been said that she is the disguised appearance of the nine-tailed fox Hakumen Kinmou, and also said to be a wake-mitama of Amaterasu Oomikami. Since she has that much of a career, it should be fine to come about a life of fully enjoying a vacation in the southern countries... so thought Tamamo-chan. Even while wearing a swimsuit, as expected, she still the usual Tamamo-no-Mae. However, thanks to being in a vacation this time around, she has completely exhausted her magic energy and turned into a beast of summer. That is the reason behind her abnormally high physical ability. Maybe due to an overflowing complacency, she seems more refined and high-society than the usual Tamamo. She herself seems to under the assumption of an elegant mannequin. But a true lady wouldn't be cheerfully carrying a swim ring, with the full intention of playing around. Beach Flower: EX Truly, the incarnation of a sunflower. A goddess of summer has descended here. "No no, I am in fact a deity." While the Tamamo of summer appeals her beauty as a woman, this is not the attitude of making love-traps whenever she has a chance. When it comes to summer・beach・parasol, it is about a chance to appeal her refinement. A strategy of putting up more charms than usual in the summer beach, so that the other party is already madly in love by the time they return to their ordinary days. "Instead of a lady, isn't that a hunter already?" "Indeed, that's exactly right master. Despite being the original, she is a Tamamo-no-Mae who stuck one foot into the Tamamo-Nine... the hunter of the sea, also known as Tamamo-Shark."(1) "Tokonatsu Nikkou・Hiyoke Gasa Chouai Ishin"(2) Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit "Sunshade" is something drawn as a "charm against evils spirits"(3). It is filled with a prayer of eradicating the bad bugs(4) that stick to the master. In a certain world, it is also called "Ippotasai Kyosei-ken"(5). Of course, it is special attack against males. For a detailed account, Robin Hood is (probably) well-informed. Credits : Master of Chaos Trivia (1)from the wording, this appears to be Tamamo-Cat speaking (2)lit. Everlasting Summer Sunlight・Sunshade Parasol of Master's Most Favorite Deity (3)this is a pun of "hi-yoke" (sunshade) and "ma-yoke" (protection against evil) (4)an euphemism for "undesirable lover" (5)Polygamy Castration Fist; that attack from Extra/CCC Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant